


Bye Bye

by Cinder46231



Series: Harys Famly [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disabled Harry Potter, Gen, He Only Dies In One Of The Endings, Mentally Stunted Harry Potter, Mentions of Other Harry Potter Characters - Freeform, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder46231/pseuds/Cinder46231
Summary: It was the September 1st, 1991 and first years have just been sorted into their houses and the feast had just begun.Not many saw anything wrong with this as it happens at the start of every school year, but the teachers knew. The teachers knew that one of their students were missing. One of their students didn’t get sorted, didn’t arrive at Hogwarts, didn’t get on the train to take them to the castle.This student was Harry Potter, the boy-who-livedIt’s going to be another Harry didn’t make it to Hogwarts stories so read with a shield around your heart.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Harys Famly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	Bye Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Updated because of grammar check

Bye Bye

It was the September 1st, 1991 and first years have just been sorted into their houses and the feast had just begun. Not many saw anything wrong with this as it happens at the start of every school year, but the teachers knew. The teachers knew that one of their students were missing. One of their students didn’t get sorted, didn’t arrive at Hogwarts, didn’t get on the train to take them to the castle. This student was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, who was supposed to have responded to his letter to school but had not. The Headmaster didn’t see it as a problem then, but he is seeing it as one now so when he dismissed the students for the night, he called an emergency staff meeting.

“I believe everyone knows what this meeting was called for?” Nods all around. “Can anyone think of a reason as to why Mr. Potter would not have made it to school?”

“Maybe he missed the train?” Professor Sprout said trying to be optimistic.

“Perhaps some of us should go look for Mr. Potter, he might just be lost looking for the station. It would not be the first time a student had lost their way trying to find the platform.” Professor McGonagall suggested.

“Whoever still has last minute preparations before classes start are exempt from coming, the rest of us will split up to look for him.” Headmaster Dumbledore suggested before dismissing the meeting.

The non-teaching staff were told to stay at school to supervise the students while the elective professors had to stay because of preparations for the new school year. Only the Headmaster, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick were able to go on the search. They decided to go in groups of two of Dumbledore/Snape and McGonagall/Flitwick.

(Jumping to Dumbledore and Snape arriving at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.)

It was almost midnight when they reached the house as they searched Diagon Alley before, and it took longer then they would have liked. When they were about to cross the ward line that they knew were supposed to be there they knew something was wrong. The line was not there. Trying to sense the magic they found out that there were never wards to begin with and the only reason for Blood Wards to not exist where they should be was if love was not present in the connection between blood relations related to the wards. The pair rushed to the house hoping it was not what they thought.

“Bombarda!” Snape had no hesitation when he blasted the door down and ran into the house, Dumbledore right behind him.

“What is the meaning of this!” A purple walrus of a man yelled from behind his mountain of grease that he called food. “I will have you people arrested!”

Dumbledore could not care less for the man as something was obviously amiss. Harry was not at the table and this was the last place of their search, the other team having already notified them of Harry’s absence from their location.

“Where is he?” Dumbledore did not have the usual twinkle in his eyes and his voice came out cold but he didn’t care as this was the last place that he could hope to find the young man he held in his arms 11 years ago and thought of as a grandson.

“Who are you talking about?” Petunia knew not to go against magicals but that didn’t decrease her hatred for them and their freakishness.

“Your nephew, Harry Potter.” Snape did not like where this was going. If the entire family was enjoying dinner, where was Harry Potter that was supposed to be living with them.

“That freak isn’t our prob – .” Vernon didn’t get to finish his sentence before he was silenced.

“That’s enough out of you. Point me, Harry Potter.” Snape’s wand made a couple turns before pointing towards the stairs. He started walking up the stairs before his wand turned to the steps under him. Confused, he made his way down and walked towards the cupboard under the stair where he noticed was covered in locks.

“You locked him under the stairs!” Snape ignored Dumbledore who was yelling the living day lights out of the three sitting in the dinning room. With a quick _Alohoroma_ he undid all the locks and opened the door. The site he saw in that small dark area would forever haunt the back of his mind.

On the thin mattress stuffed in the corner of the cupboard under the stairs laid a barely breathing Harry Potter. The child was visibly bleeding out from the obvious whip marks on his back and the wound on his head. The site was almost enough to make Snape believe that he was dead if it was not for the slight rise and fall of his chest and the wheezing sound signifying breathing. It was truly a sad site and what broke Snape’s barely existent heart was the hand that was reaching to the worn picture on the wall labelled _“Hary’s Famly”_ containing three stick figures, a child between two faceless figures.

“Headmaster!” Snape reached in to pull the child out hoping there was enough time to save him. Dumbledore ran to him just in time to see the heavily injured child leave his dark prison.

“Oh Merlin” Dumbledore liked to believe in that there were chances of redemption, but this was too cruel. Harry was obviously too small for his age and injuries cover every part of his tiny body that could and could not be seen under the horrid hand-me-downs too many sizes to big. He wasted no time in casting spells to hope to stabilize the child so that they could take him to a healer.

It was bad enough to see that the child was in pain without finding out that he was conscious. Just as Harry’s face was exposed to the light of the hallway he started to stir, opening _Avada Kedavra_ green eyes hazed in pain.

“Noo.” Harry did not know what was going on, but he didn’t want to leave his haven, his safe place containing his dreams for painless bliss and his hopes for a family. He reached back into his cupboard, hoping to be able to climb back into his happy place and to stay in that place before he went to meet the people, he drew based off the people in his dreams.

“It’s okay, you are safe. We are trying to help you.” Often Snape would deny that he had a soft side but if exposing it now will help him save this child, he would do it again. Harry heard him if the shifting of his eyes were anything, but it appears he was ignored because Harry kept trying to reach back into the cupboard.

“Noo. Family is waiting, I want to meet them.” Harry wheezed as Snape made the move to help him get the picture off the wall.

“Is this your family, Harry?” Snape was trying to distract Harry so that he would stop moving so that Dumbledore could work. As long as Harry kept breathing there was a slim chance that he could be saved.

“Yes. I saw them in my dream. They make me so happy every time I see them. I want to meet them.” Harry had a slight smile on him face as he talked about a family he did not remember well as the two people around him tried to keep him alive. He was happy he could hold his family.

“I’m sorry Harry, you can’t meet them just yet. You have so much to live for still, don’t give up yet.” Snape didn’t want to see his last connection to his best friend leave just yet, he didn’t want to fail the promise he made to protect the child that was slowly slipping away in his arms.

“Why? Why can’t I have my family? Is it because I am different from everyone else? Is it because I am a freak?” Harry didn’t know who this man was but he was the first one to touch him without hurting him and the voice in his mind was telling him that he could trust this man.

“No Harry, you are not a freak. You were just a child put into an unfortunate situation outside of your control.” Snape did not want to admit to the tears that he had running down his face.

“Sir… It hurts… When will it stop?” The corner of Harry’s vision was starting to fade to black and everything was starting to go numb.

… 

***Keep reading for bad end, skip to good end start for good end***

“Soon but don’t sleep Harry. Whatever you do, don’t sleep.” Snape said as he saw Harry’s eyes start to close.

“But…I’m…so tired.” Harry wanted to sleep. He wanted to meet the two people from his dreams that was at the end of the tunnel.

“No. Harry. Stay Awake.” Snape was shaking Harry. He didn’t want to because of the injuries but he had to keep Harry from going under. Dumbledore was still trying but no matter what spells he used, nothing was working. Harry was losing blood to quickly.

“Mommy, daddy, I finally get to meet you.” It was obvious that Harry was not seeing what was in from of him anymore.

“No. Harry don’t go to them. Stay Awake!” Harry heard the man calling him, but he couldn’t tell what the man was saying, everything sounded like it was underwater. _‘It’s probably not important.’_

“It’s so cold, mommy. Do you have a blanket?” The woman, his mommy gave him a smile and opened her arms to hug him.

“Oh. This is what a hug feels like. It’s warm.” Harry had a small smile on his face. Dumbledore had long since stopped trying to use spells. Harry’s body was giving in, he did not have enough medical knowledge to try to help, Snape did not have his potions, and Madam Pomfrey would not make it in time.

“Mr. Nice Man?” Harry opened his eyes to look at the man that was holding him.

“Yes Harry?” Snape could barely form the sentence, but he tried his best.

“Thank you for coming. You are the first one to try. Bye bye.” Harry took his last breath before going to sleep to reunite with his parents.

“Good bye Harry.” Snape and Dumbledore broke into sobs for the child that they could not save. The child who had his life taken from him before he got a chance to experience it.

At 11:59 on September 1st,1991 Harry Potter left the world in peace with a smile on his face and his family in his arms.

***Bad End Ended***

**…**

***Good End Start***

“Soon but don’t sleep Harry. Whatever you do, don’t sleep.” Snape said as he saw Harry’s eyes start to close.

“But…I’m…so tired.” Harry wanted to sleep. He wanted to meet the two people from his dreams that was at the end of the tunnel.

“No. Harry. Stay Awake.” Snape was shaking Harry. He didn’t want to because of the injuries but he had to keep Harry from going under. Dumbledore was still trying but no matter what spells he used, nothing was working. Harry was losing blood to quickly.

“Come on Harry stay awake.” Harry heard the man, but he couldn’t do anything. He wanted to sleep so bad.

“Severus, I can’t do anything more, we have to get him a healer or else we will lose him.” Dumbledore was trying but he couldn’t stop the bleeding, there were too many wound and he didn’t have the medical knowledge to stop the internal bleeding.

“I’ll take him to St. Mungo’s, you take care of these three.” Snape did not wait for a reply before he swept Harry into his arms and rushed outside.

“Harry don’t sleep. We’ll get you help. We’ll stop the pain, just stay with me Harry.” Snape was begging at this point as he activated his personal portkey to St. Mungo’s hoping he was not to late. When he landed, he looked down at the child bleeding in his arms and saw that he was unconscious. The portkey was probably too much for him. Snape ran into the hospital praying to a god he did not believe in.

…

One Year Later

…

It was the weekend and most of the students were off in Hogsmeade to spend their time with their friends. Snape didn’t have to supervise them this time, so he was seen walking through the entrance to St. Mungo’s. The receptionist looked up when he walked in but went back to work when he saw who it was. Why? Because Snape came at least once a week so everyone who worked at the hospital knew who he came for and why.

Snape made his way to the room that he had been walking to for the past year to see the young man that had been in the hospital’s care for so long. When he opened the door, he saw the reason he was willing to give up his weekends to make the trip.

“Sev!” In the room was Harry with a big smile on his face when he saw the nice man that helped save him from his relatives one year ago. Harry was sitting on the floor surrounded by books and papers and crayons of all colours.

“Hello Harry. How have you been doing today.” Snape let a small smile appear on his face as he closed the door and made his way over to join Harry on the floor.

“I drew pictures and I read all of these.” Harry showed Snape all the parts of the books that he read and explained every picture that he drew. Snape sat beside him listening to everything and looking to every crayon covered paper, smiling and nodding at each of them.

It has been a year since Harry Potter showed up unconscious at St. Mungo’s and six months since he had regained consciousness but when he woke up nobody expected him to wake up as he did. When Harry woke up the first thing he did was hide under the bed and he would not come out until someone told him where the nice man was. Of course, no one at the hospital at the time knew who it was so all they could do was try to convince Harry to come out and to tell them who the nice man was. It wasn’t until Snape made his weekly visit that everyone knew who it was because the moment Snape walked in through the door to see what the commotion was Harry shot out from his hiding place and clung to Snape and would not let go.

When Harry woke up everyone was shocked to find out that the treatment from his relatives not only caused severe external damage causing him to not be able to walk but also severely stunted his behavioral growth. Harry at 12 years old acted like he was four. His intelligence was not stunted, as a matter of fact he absorbed information like a sponge, and he could probably out smart a seventh year at Hogwarts. But he wouldn’t because every time he meets a stranger he would panic and hide behind Snape or behind a piece of furniture until he had judged and understood that the new person would not cause him harm. The only person he let himself go around was Snape.

Snape had been visiting Harry every week even before he was awake to take care of him ever since Harry fell into a come when he arrived at the hospital. The day Harry woke up was a relief but also a shock to him. He didn’t think that Harry would remember him since they only met when Harry was in a painful haze, but it seemed that Harry only trusted him. Ever since Harry woke up Snape had been visiting and spending time with the child that did not understand much of the world. He brought books and toys for Harry and Harry would use these to make things to show Snape the next time he came. Even though Harry was not able to interact with other children with his aversion to strangers he was still happy as he was able to spend his days doing anything he wanted as long as he was safe.

“Harry? What is this?” Snape’s attention was attracted to one of the pictures Harry drew. The picture contained two people, one taller than the other, both adding something to a large pot. Snape was assuming it was a cauldron, but he was a Potion Master anything that looked remotely potion related always caught his interest.

“That’s me and Sev making the Draught of Living Death together. See there’s the sloth brain, and that’s the powdered Root of Asphodel, and that is the Sopophorous beans that still needed to be crushed. The potion hasn’t changed colour yet because we haven’t added the other the rest of the Infusion of Wormwood.” Harry pointed out and Snape was impressed because many of his seventh years still had trouble with this potion and here Harry is explaining it through a picture drawn in crayon.

“Very good Harry. You are so smart to remember this, but when did you see this? I don’t remember this from the books I have brought.” Harry was enjoying the head pat he was getting, and it felt really warm to know that Sev was proud of him.

“You told me that one time how you had a student who couldn’t seem to remember the right things to put in a cauldron when they brewed this potion.” Colour Snape impressed since Harry remembered that one rant of how one of his seventh years couldn’t seem to remember no matter how many times he told them the order.

“If you keep learning like this you might become the next youngest Potion Master.” Harry was really happy to hear that, and his smile widen even more.

“If I become a Potion Master, then I can make potions with Sev. Ehehe” Snape didn’t expect that answer. It would be one of the rare times when a student would want to continue potions in the future after his influence.

Harry’s eyelids were drooping, and it was obvious that it was time for him to rest. “Harry are you tired?”

“No. I am not tired, I do not need to sleep.” It was not very convincing since he brought his hand up to rub his eyes.

“Are you sure? Then what is that yawn?” Harry was trying to hide the yawn but wasn’t really successful.

“No. If I sleep then Sev will leave. I don’t want to say bye bye yet.” Harry was pouting and trying to stay awake, but he was slowly nodding off.

“If I promise to be here when you wake up will you take a nap?” Snape found sleepy Harry adorable, but he didn’t want Harry to push himself.

“Promise?” Harry stuck out his pinky just to make sure.

Snape hooked his pinky around Harry’s. “Promise.”

“Okay. I’ll sleep. But only for a little bit. I want to play with Sev more later.” Harry said as he leaned into Snape who hooked his hands behind Harry’s knees and back before picking the dozing child up to put to bed.

“Good night Harry. I’ll see you after your nap.” Snape tucked Harry in, and Harry waved at him before falling asleep. Snape went around the room to pick up the scattered papers and books and to organize the crayons, but another picture caught his eye. It was the picture that Harry had with him the night they found him. The picture of “ _Hary’s Famly”_ but something was different. This time the picture had labels _“Mommy”_ and _“Daddy”_ under the previously faceless figures that now had faces drawn in and _“Harry”_ under the child. But what really touched Snape’s heart was the fourth figure that stood behind the child labelled _“Sev”_. Snape smiled before he pulled out a wand to conjure a frame for the picture to set beside Harry’s bed before he made himself comfortable in the chair next to the sleeping child.

The child that he saved and now meant the world to him.

***Good End Ended***

…

Hope you liked it and leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
